marriedwithchildrenfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode:Just Married... with Children
| image = | caption = Al and Peg appear on a sadistic game show called "How Do I Love Thee?" -- posing as the Rhoades. | season = 2 | episode = 20 | airdate = March 6, 1988 | overall = 33 | writers = Ellen L. Fogle | directors = Linda Day | guests = Catherine Rusoff Geoff Pierson Jessie Scott David Leisure | network = FOX | production = 2.20 | previous = "Impo-Dent" | next = "Father Lode" | imdb = tt0642305 }}Just Married...with Children is the twentieth episode of Season 2 of the FOX sitcom Married... with Children, as well as the 33rd overall episode in the series. Written by Ellen L. Fogle, the episode was directed by Linda Day and premiered on FOX on March 6, 1988. Synopsis Al and Peg pose as Steve and Marcy Rhoades to get on a sadistic game show called "How Do I Love Thee?", but find themselves facing off against Steve and Marcy (who are on the game show themselves as Al and Peg Bundy). Plot Cast Regular Cast *Ed O'Neill as Al Bundy *Katey Sagal as Peggy Bundy *Christina Applegate as Kelly Bundy *David Faustino as Bud Bundy *Amanda Bearse as Marcy Rhoades *David Garrison as Steve Rhoades *Buck the dog as Buck Bundy (uncredited) Guest Stars *David Leisure as Bink Winkleman *Catherine Rusoff as Mona Squab *Geoff Pierson as Roland Squab *Jessie Scott as The Lovely Zelda Quotes Notes Title *The title is a combination of the saying "Just Married" and a play on the title of the show itself, Married... with Children. Trivia *As revealed in this episode, Steve and Marcy have been married for thirteen months, and Peggy and Al for sixteen years. *Geoff Pierson, who plays Roland Squab, would later play Jack Malloy, a character very similar to Al Bundy, on the WB sitcom, Unhappily Ever After, which was created by MWC co-creator, Ron Leavitt. *Catherine Rusoff, who plays Mona Squab in this episode, is the real life wife of Ed O'Neill. *Bink Winkleman is an obvious parody of Wink Martindale, the host of Gambit, a gameshow that ran from 1972 to 1976 on CBS. Locations *Bundy Residence *How Do I Love Thee? Studio Sets *Bundy Living Room/Kitchen *How Do I Love Thee? Studio Goofs *When Al spins Peg on the wheel to win the bowling ball, in the long shots, you can plainly see its not really Peg on the wheel. It's a dummy. *When Peggy gets the full figured girls to sit on the bed, one by one they sit & you see the scale goes up 300+ lbs per girl as they sit. When it gets to 3 girls on the bed, the scale is stopped at 927 lbs. But when they all sit on the bed (at least 7 girls), the scale stops at 1071 lbs. The scale is way off, it should be at least double if not more, since all the women in that scene pretty much have the same proportions. External Links * *''Just Married...with Children'' on Bundyology *''Just Married...with Children - Transcript'' on albundy.net *''#33 Just Married...with Children'' - MWC Podcast on Horrorphilia Category:Season 2 Category:MWC Episodes Category:Episodes